Saying Something Stupid
by Backroads
Summary: Chloe and Morris head back to work after learning their big news. If only they can keep from ruining a special moment.


Back to work. A long day is over and that type of hell is pushed aside to make room for the hell of the aftermath. It was something of a letdown, really. She would get herself so psyched up, so in the zone, that post-disaster was the worst feeling to be imagined. Somehow it was always so… disappointing. All that chaos for this result or that? Ah, well, a paycheck was a paycheck and things needed to get done. Stone-cold tasks in a world of emotion. At least she had something to put a bounce in her step.

And it probably wasn't the best time to be smiling. _Wipe that grin off of your face, Chloe O'Brian, _she scolded herself.

Nope. Didn't work.

She probably shouldn't be smiling. Another day of hell. The fact was that no one really wanted to see a smile. Especially one as dopey as this. The looks were coming. Oh, yes, the looks were coming.

If it weren't such an inappropriate moment, she'd throw out the pink-and-blue confetti and give CTU yet another annoyance. Or at least make Morris pass out the cigars. Except no one had any cigars. Neither of them smoked. Hm, that was a problem. Well, maybe she could make him go get them anyway.

She hopped into her chair and gave it a good spin before she realized she was humming a perky tune she did not even recognize. Morris gave her a look from his station. A smile. No, not a smile. A dopey grin.

"We have work to do," she said as seriously as she could. Curse her infectious smile that broke through at bad times.

"I know, darling," he replied, now straight-faced. "After all, nine months is a long, long time and CTU could certainly use our manpower right now." He paused. "Don't you make a single comment about that manpower line."  
She choked back a laugh and forced the corners of her mouth down. "I had no comments until you said something about it."

"I thought we agreed not to say anything stupid."

She began pulling up the necessary programs. "Ah, so you admit it was a stupid thing to say?"

"Of course it was a stupid thing to say." His eyes were focused on his screen. She loved Morris, but dang, she hoped the baby wouldn't have his eyes. "That's why I didn't want you to comment on ."

"Morris, this is becoming a very stupid conversation. We had a lovely moment back there, but now we've better things to do."

Another grin flickered over his face. "What do you mean by "lovely moment"? Nothing happened."

"Reading into things much?" she replied. "Don't twist my words. And what do you mean nothing happened? I told you we were having a baby. You didn't even kiss me."

He shrugged, though it was clear from his expression he was still thinking dirty thoughts. "Which is why I said nothing happened."

She felt her eye twitch. When exactly were all the pregnancy hormones supposed to come? "You think the conception of a child is nothing?"

He sighed and pounded something into his keyboard. Which made her wonder just what the heck they were supposed to be doing right now? Couldn't America wait? "Chloe, I did not say that."

"So you're saying you only like making the baby?"

"I did not say that."

For several long moments she could not say anything. If these were pregnancy hormones or just a total lack of sleep she did not know and it probably did not make much of a difference. The laughter was coming. "So you don't like making the baby?"

Colton, that new guy, was now staring at them from his station. Oh, boy. How much had he heard? She kind of wanted to make the announcement at a less-chaotic time. "Morris, people are listening."

His grin returned full-force. "So let them hear."

"Not now!"

"Why not?"

"Because…" She took a deep breath. "Because this is our special time right now."

"Special?" He shook his head, still beaming. "You're the one accusing me of not enjoying our sex life."

The new guy was actually walking over. "Guys, I think it's against the harassment policy of CTU to discuss sex during work and work-related moments." He stopped behind Morris' chair, arms folded over his tacky blue shirt and looking for all the world like the suck-up to the next boss.

Chloe ducked into her consul, holding her breath against laughter.

Morris did not glance back at Colton. "People died today and you're worried about the harassment policy? Talk about morbid."

"You two are the ones talking about sex after people have died. How's that for morbid?"

"Sex is a natural part of life," Chloe heard herself say. Oh, great. Just the sort of thing that needed to be announced over the floor of CTU.

"It's disgusting," came the counter—which was conveniently attracting more attention. "It's unprofessional."

Chloe snorted into her hands. She could not look at Morris. She could not look at Morris. If she looked at Morris, she knew they would be thinking the exact same thing.

He caught her eye. Yes. They shared the same line of thought—the professional sex of a variety of workers in such businesses.

Colton gave up and left. Back to work. Back to saving the world. The moment he was back at his station Morris doubled over, laughing.

"Well," said Chloe. "At least we managed to not say something stupid there."

"Heaven help our baby."

_The End!_


End file.
